Unintended
by Storybelle
Summary: There are certain things that you do for your friends. Keep their secrets, spend time with them and accept their flaws. And most importantly never ever fall in love with your best friend’s boyfriend... SasuNaru, NejiNaru.
1. Unintentional

Ok, for those of you who know me I'm very sorry for starting a new fic when I still haven't updated Falling, I don't love you and Other Lies, Black Diamonds...yeah, you get my point.

**Summary**: There are certain things that you do for your friends. Keep their secrets, spend time with them and accept their flaws. And most importantly never ever fall in love with your best friend's boyfriend...

**Rating**: T for later chapters.

Unbeta-ed.

**Disclaimer**: The voices in my head say that I do. Kishimoto says otherwise.

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

"I want you to meet him."

Sasuke paused, hand reaching out for a book. He ignored Neji on the other end of the line before pulling it down from the shelf.

"We've been over this. I don't want to," he said, inspecting the book cover before replacing it.

"Sasuke, you've escaped meeting any of them for the past two years. Just once. That's all I ask," Neji's voice sounded distorted with static over the phone. Sasuke leaned down to pull another book from its place.

"None of them ever last for more than five minutes," he muttered, intently studying the book's blurb. "What's the point?"

Behind Neji there was a faint noise like he was in a restaurant or shop. "Because this one is different," he explained, sounding exasperated as most people who knew Sasuke did after a certain period of time.

"You said that about the last one."

"I mean it."

"You said that about the last one too," Sasuke smirked.

"Oh, for fucks sake, would you grow up?" Neji snapped. Sasuke glared at a bunch of giggling thirteen year olds standing by a Twilight display.

"Nice. Do you kiss him with that mouth?" Sasuke made a decision about the book in his hands and joined the queue for the tills. The next assistant free looked like she couldn't believe her luck when the other girl at the till was serving an old woman. Sasuke easily ignored her.

"Well, yes," Neji sounded as if he was grinning. "Amongst other things." Sasuke pulled a disgusted face, startling the girl. "Sorry. No, not you, Neji." He handed her a tenner and waited for his change.

"You asked," Neji said in amusement.

"I don't want to know that much, thanks," Sasuke said dryly.

"Anyway, I'm in the Starbucks by Borders...which, knowing you is where you're at right now. Do you want to come here or I shall I come meet you?" Sasuke took the proffered bag from the besotted girl behind the counter.

"I'll come meet you. I could use a coffee."

"Right. See you in five. And we can bitch about this some more."

"You can bitch," Sasuke corrected. "I never bitch." Sasuke left the shop and began walking to the distinct Starbucks logo.

"You bitch a lot. Never would have figured you to be so vocal," Neji smirked. Sasuke could hear him stirring his coffee and mentally winced at the double entendre.

"Ok, we could do this all day except I don't want to. I'm almost there anyway," Sasuke said. He could see Neji through the window, one hand holding the phone to his ear and the other lightly resting on the table. Sasuke pressed the end call button and pushed open the door.

As it was Saturday morning the place was packed. Neji was sitting at a table in a corner, well away from packs of teenagers and screaming babies. After Sasuke had gotten his drink he pulled out one of the two remaining chairs. Neji waited until Sasuke had taken his first sip before speaking.

"Just the once." Sasuke sighed.

"No."

"Don't be so petulant." Neji's pale eyes held a strange expression that Sasuke was sure he'd seen before but not often enough to place it.

"I think it would be a waste of my time," Sasuke told him bluntly. "Why is this one so different from all of his predecessors that makes you think I should meet him?"

Neji's mouth twitched. "Because he is," Neji said softly. "You'll see what I mean when you meet him."

"_If_," Sasuke corrected. "I haven't agreed to it yet."

"No, _when_," Neji said with way too much arrogance for Sasuke's liking. "He goes to our college."

Sasuke already hated this person. "Doing what? Would I know him?" Neji shook his head, causing several brown strands to fall out of place.

"He's doing A levels but different subjects. And if you'd seen him, you'd know," Neji said with a grin.

"How did you meet anyway?" Sasuke lazily tipped the chair back.

"Cheeky git came over and introduced himself," Neji snorted at the memory. He glanced down at his empty mug and stood up. "Hey, I'm going to go get another drink." Sasuke nodded, his mind preoccupied. As Neji began talking to the girl at the counter in the back of Sasuke's mind he heard the bell on the door ring underneath the noise of the cafe.

Sasuke's pocket vibrated. Without looking down he hooked it out and checked the text he'd just received, not seeing what Neji was doing.

"Who's that?" Neji asked, taking his seat. Sasuke tapped a few keys, not noticing what he normally would have.

"Itachi," Sasuke said briefly. He pressed the send button and laid the phone on the table.

"Neji?" Sasuke said after a pause.

"What?"

Sasuke's dark eyes were fixed on the mocha chocolate-y iced coffee thing sitting in a cup by the spare seat. Neji's smug smirk said it all.

"You were in town with him, weren't you?" Sasuke said in a tone that almost hid how angry he was at being set up.

The glint in Neji's eyes became more dangerous, almost daring Sasuke. "Correct."

"I'm leaving," Sasuke muttered, reaching for the Borders bag and shoving his phone in his pocket.

"Hell no," Neji reached out and pinned Sasuke's arm to the table. "Look, Sasuke, you're my friend and I like him a lot. If you weren't such a stubborn bastard I wouldn't have had to do this."

Sasuke impatiently pulled his arm back but didn't get up. He consented by leaning back and folding his arms. Neji's mouth twitched.

"Don't be a dick about this," Neji twisted in his seat and started gesturing to someone by the door. "Remember how much I like you and then how much I like him...and how I will totally rip you to shreds if you run."

"Well, with an offer like that how can I refuse?" Sasuke quipped under his breath, resolutely staring at the table edge. Suddenly Sasuke's view was obstructed by a tanned hip and precariously balanced jeans only just held up by a ridiculous, garish orange belt. From that hip upwards was a plain white t-shirt as tight as the jeans were loose. Sasuke scowled slightly. What kind of boy had Neji picked up anyway?

"Naruto!" Neji greeted the intruder warmly. Sasuke refused to look at his face but he saw Neji's hand reach out to lightly touch a slim, tanned wrist and rest there lightly for a moment. "Sasuke, don't be a jerk and say hello to Naruto." Sasuke unfolded his arms and reluctantly looked up to grunt hello but it swiftly died in his throat.

"Sasuke, huh? Neji's told me a lot about you," came a husky voice. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet'cha!"

_Shit_.

Sasuke blanked out while Naruto and Neji talked. If you asked him about it he wouldn't be able to recall a single topic. Or anything that _Neji_ did.

But he saw Naruto's mouth on his straw and laughing and how it moved when he talked.

He noticed Naruto's fingers on the cup and running through messy blonde hair and casually licking one when his drink, more or less abandoned, dripped onto the hand still clutching the cup.

He watched the way Naruto toyed with a crystal necklace when he was listening, threw his head back when he laughed and how his eyes were pure, clear blue. No gold, no green, just endless sapphires.

"Sasuke? Sasuke, are you all right?" Neji and Naruto were looking at Sasuke in concern. "You haven't said anything for a while." Sasuke's fingers clenched around his knees so hard he thought they might break. Naruto's eyelashes were insanely long for a boy's. And surely eyes that blue were lenses?

"I'm fine," Sasuke said, ignoring the nervous lump in his throat. Under the table Naruto's knee bumped against Sasuke's own as he turned back to Neji.

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit._

Much to Sasuke's embarrassment he jumped when his phone vibrated on the table. "Sorry," he muttered, grabbing it. He stood up abruptly.

"That's my brother. I've got to go. I'll see you later, Neji. Nice to meet you...Naruto." He shoved the phone in his coat pocket and the bag in after it.

Neji nodded at him as he pushed his chair back. Sasuke realized with a jolt that Neji's hand was bent and resting on the small of Naruto's back.

He had almost escaped when Naruto turned to look up at him. "Bye Sasuke," he said with a soft grin before turning back to his boyfriend.

_Oh shit._

Sasuke ran.

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

Sasuke's pace slowed after about five minutes and then he stopped altogether. Breathing hard he fished around for his phone and deleted the text that had saved him; not from his brother at all but the phone company reminding him he was low on credit. After a pause Sasuke scrolled down for the number he needed.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up," he muttered as the phone rang without any answer for a minute. Finally there was a click at the other end.

"Can I come over?" he blurted before the other person even had a chance to say anything. "It's urgent....I'm in town, I can catch the next bus. Thanks." He flicked the phone shut and as fast as he could began to run to the bus station.

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

"Wow," Shikamaru said, for once wide awake. "Wow." Sasuke was slumped in Shikamaru's desk chair.

"Yeah," he said tiredly. "Yeah."

Shikamaru chewed absently on a pencil. "You're so screwed."

Sasuke looked up sharply. "You think that never occurred to me?" he said sarcastically. "I mean, what the hell am I going to do?"

Shikamaru didn't move from his position on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. To this day Sasuke had no idea why his friend had painted clouds on his ceiling. It was just such a Shikamaru thing to do.

"I...have no idea." Sasuke groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"You're meant to be a genius," he growled. "Help me."

"Can't. Too troublesome," Shikamaru retaliated, propping himself up on his elbows.

"What if you were in my position?" Sasuke tried. "What would you do?"

"Well," Shikamaru said slowly. "For starters I'm not gay so I wouldn't be. But Sasuke...are you _sure_?"

"Sure," Sasuke said without a moment's hesitation. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"I have got to meet this guy," he said with a smirk. "This has never happened before."

"Well, I've never met any of Neji's boyfriends before so..." Sasuke mumbled.

"No. I mean you. This has never happened to you _period._ Jesus Christ," Shikamaru sighed. "Naruto Uzumaki, huh?"

Sasuke bit on his thumb, a nervous habit he thought he'd grown out of. Apparently having a crush on your best friend's boyfriend stressed you out. "Yeah," he said quietly. "Naruto Uzumaki."


	2. Unwanted

Sorry for the delay. I wasn't happy with it when I finished it so a friend and I batted it back and forth: she told me what was off and I did my best to fix it. But if you could please tell me if it's a good chapter or not I'd really appreciate it.

_You could be my unintended choice to live my life extended ~ Muse_

On Monday morning Sasuke gratefully swiped his ID across the barriers. Pushing through the turnstile he was suddenly happy that it was a rainy Monday morning and he had a full day of classes. He was unlikely to bump into Neji today – reminding him of the guilt that had steadily been building since Saturday – and Naruto...Sasuke didn't even want to think about that.

Konoha College. Only two years old with over 3,000 students part time and full time and teachers. It held GCSEs, Btecs, A levels, courses in hairdressing, sports, mechanics, plumbing, art, accounting...it was, Sasuke thought smugly, a good place to hide.

However it was impossible to escape the blonde in his own head. That idiotic grin had kept Sasuke awake for two nights in a row.

In front of Sasuke stretched a staircase to the first floor that held classrooms, the gym, the library and the sports hall. To Sasuke's right around the corner was the cafeteria and taking up the entire right wall was a huge window that was as high as the building itself.

"Oh. It's you," Sasuke said unenthusiastically when he got to his first class and found Shikamaru waiting outside.

Shikamaru was slumped half asleep against the wall outside their classroom. "Charming," he drawled. Sasuke reluctantly sat beside him.

"I hate him," he muttered. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow before smirking knowingly.

"Ah. He who shall not be named?" Sasuke silently nodded and rested his head on his knees.

"Please tell me you thought of a way to help me," Sasuke said without much hope.

"There's not much you can do," Shikamaru mused. "You can wait and let the crush fade away. On the other hand it may not and you like him even more. And in that scenario you can either watch them together in silence or tell Naruto or Neji how you feel." Sasuke lifted his head and stared sullenly at Shikamaru.

"That's a crap plan," he said bluntly. Shikamaru shrugged.

"I never said it was a plan," he pointed out. "That was the scenarios." He grinned. "I haven't even given you the worst case scenario yet."

"I don't want it!" Sasuke retorted.

"Ok," Shikamaru said, shutting his eyes. "Whatever."

"Gentlemen. Get up off the floor." Sasuke opened an eye to glare at their teacher but Shikamaru didn't even twitch. For as far as Sasuke could tell he'd just fallen asleep.

"No," Sasuke sighed. "Too tired." Kakashi snapped his book shut and slid it amongst the pile of papers he was precariously balancing in the crook of his left arm. He hooked his keys out from a back pocket and promptly dropped them on the floor. "Damn," he muttered briefly under his breath. As Kakashi bent over to grab his keys off the ground Sasuke caught a glimmer of blonde hair down the hallway. _Guess I'm thinking about Naruto too much,_ he thought muzzily. _I've actually started hallucinating blondes._

Unaware of Sasuke's inner turmoil Kakashi nudged Sasuke with his foot.

"Lessons starting. Up."

"Don't abuse your students," Sasuke growled, running a hand through his already messy hair. Kakashi ignored him and shouted at the crowds of students outside the classroom.

"It has gone nine, ladies and gentlemen, so please remove yourselves to your respective classes." There were groans and mutters but Kakashi eyed them all until they gave up and gradually trickled out of sight.

Sasuke, grateful for the interlude, shut his eyes. Kakashi was calling to someone. "Have you got a folder already? Why did you drop out of your previous class?"

There was nervous laughter. "I only chose it because I needed to make up the numbers, y'know? My parents wouldn't let me do just two so Iruka suggested..."

"Ah, I know Iruka," Kakashi said, unlocking the door. "I'm sure you'll do well in this class. Gentlemen, I thought I asked you to get up?"

"Sasuke? Is that you? What are you doing?" someone asked in surprise.

_Shit. No. No, you can't hate me that much. Why didn't I recognise it before?_

That voice was familiar. Husky but loud.

_Shit, what did I do to deserve this?_

When Sasuke still didn't respond someone reached out to touch Sasuke's hair. It sent tingles (tingles? Oh no, that was way too girly for it to happen to Sasuke) down Sasuke's spine. Sasuke opened his eyes, knowing that he'd see a cloud of blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked in concern. "Are you alright?" Sasuke rubbed his eyes blearily. Even Shikamaru was awake now and watching the whole exchange curiously.

"Yeah. Just tired," Sasuke lied. Naruto stood up and offered Sasuke a hand up. After the briefest of pauses Sasuke took it.

"Well, I...hi, um. W-what are you doing here?" Naruto was wearing jeans again today but tighter than Saturday's with a rip at the knee and a black hoodie with a fox on it. _Jesus Christ._ If that patch of visible skin was able to make Sasuke stutter imagine what Naruto naked could do.

_I really shouldn't think about him naked._

"Well, I didn't like my media studies class and a family friend said that Kakashi's class was good so I switched," Naruto explained. "I'm glad that I know someone already." Shikamaru interrupted them by standing up and groaning loudly.

"Sorry, you and Sasuke know each other? Who are you?" Sasuke winced. _I shouldn't have told him Naruto's name..._

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said to Sasuke's humiliation and Shikamaru's delight.

"Oh, you're Naruto? I've heard a lot about you." An unusually bright gleam was visible in Shikamaru's eye.

"Oh, from Neji?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"Not just Ne-ouch!" Sasuke unapologetically removed his foot. Naruto's eyes flickered from Sasuke to Shikamaru.

"You two are friends?" he asked innocently.

"Yes," said Shikamaru.

"Not for much longer," Sasuke said quietly so that only Shikamaru heard but he was just infuriatingly smirked at.

"Should we....?" Naruto gestured towards the door.

"Oh yeah. Come sit with us. I want to hear everything," Shikamaru said, firmly pushing Naruto inside the classroom. When Naruto's back was turned Sasuke grabbed hold of Shikamaru's ponytail and hissed "I'm going to _fucking kill_ you."

"I couldn't resist. Sorry," Shikamaru said, looking as sorry as Sasuke did when he'd deliberately stomped on Shikamaru's foot.

Most students had begun to arrive so Shikamaru and Sasuke were forced to go in and sit at the table Naruto had grabbed. It didn't pass Shikamaru by that Sasuke chose the seat next to Naruto. He just smirked and took a seat opposite Sasuke.

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

"Could you be more obvious?" Shikamaru said the instant Naruto left the classroom.

"I'm not obvious," Sasuke growled. Shikamaru's face said that he thought otherwise.

"Sasuke, you spent most the lesson looking at him. No, staring. I take it back, _drooling_," Shikamaru emphasised. "And quit glaring at me. Sasuke. He's not your boyfriend."

"I know," Sasuke said quietly. "I can't help it. I won't do anything. But I like him, ok?" Shikamaru stayed silent for a moment.

"Sorry." Sasuke shrugged.

"It doesn't matter," he muttered. "I know how ridiculous this situation is."

"So get out of it. I don't know, avoid him as much as you can." Seeing Sasuke's face he backtracked. "That was really stupid, wasn't it?"

"For a genius, that was the dumbest thing you've ever said," Sasuke said in disbelief. "I wish I could. But Neji's my friend and now Naruto's in this class..." Shikamaru did up the strap on his bag.

"Troublesome," he groaned. "Why do I get the feeling I'm going to get dragged into this somehow?" Sasuke slung his own bag over his shoulder.

"Because of earlier. Because you're my friend. And you're the only one who knows my secret. You don't really have a choice."

"Alright, don't look so happy about it," Shikamaru had put one foot outside the door and then hurriedly backed up. "Er, Sasuke..." But Sasuke had already seen them.

"I know. It's ok," Sasuke said, having noticed Neji and Naruto a few seconds before Shikamaru had. They both stood silently, watching the couple whisper to each other and brush hands. Neji had a constant, relaxed half smile while Naruto grinned broadly.

"That's got to hurt, huh?" Shikamaru mused. Sasuke didn't reply because Naruto spotted them and waved them over. "Guys, we're going to get lunch now! Are you coming or not?" Naruto hollered. Neji leaned over to whisper something into Naruto's ear that made him blush. Sasuke's hands involuntarily curled into fists.

"Do you want to get out of it?" asked Shikamaru who had noticed.

"No, I'd better get used to it," Sasuke said, watching as Neji kissed Naruto's cheek.

"Ok," Shikamaru said, clearly bemused. "But if you want I can fake a stomach ache."

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me," Sasuke said seriously.

"Come on, let's go already," Naruto whined. "I'm starved. Jesus, for such a lazy teacher he makes us work really hard..."

"We thought that too," Shikamaru yawned. "You get used to it."

"You mean learn to sleep through his lessons," Sasuke corrected. "Unfortunately the rest of us can't do that and wake up in the final five minutes to complete all of the tasks before he lets us go." Shikamaru ignored the jibe and continued to stretch.

"Man, I wish I could do that," Naruto groaned enviously. He flexed his right hand. "I swear my hand is cramping up." Neji picked up the hand in question and delicately kissed Naruto's palm. "Better?" he asked.

"Hm, no," Naruto smirked. "It still hurts."

"Lunch?" Shikamaru suggested quickly. It worked. Naruto grabbed hold of Neji's hand and eagerly began dragging him towards the stairs. Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks. I owe you."

"I know," Shikamaru said. "Big time."

Downstairs was packed but Naruto had managed to flirt with a group of girls into packing up quickly and leaving.

"Skills!" Naruto cheered, heavily sitting down in a chair.

"No, immoral," Neji said, smiling nonetheless at Naruto's shameless actions. "Poor girls didn't know what hit them."

Sasuke and Shikamaru took the seats opposite Neji and Naruto. "We can stay put while you go get food. Shikamaru just sleeps through lunch and I don't like the food here," Sasuke said, searching through his bag.

"Thanks," Neji said before joining Naruto. Shikamaru spoke without moving his head from the table.

"You're such a nice person," he said into his arms where he was resting his head. Sasuke only bit viciously into his apple.

Shikamaru shifted so he could look at Sasuke. "Ok, sulk. I don't care." When Sasuke glanced at him he was seemingly asleep.

"Great. Leave me alone to deal with them," Sasuke growled. He chewed on his apple though he wasn't at all hungry. Neji was introducing Naruto to a friend of his, a girl that Sasuke vaguely knew. Sasuke scowled and lobbed the core into the nearest bin and when he looked up again he was met with an intense gaze.

The boy was only a few feet away and staring at Sasuke, green eyes blank. Sasuke met the gaze evenly, half daring him to do something. The boy narrowed his eyes and turned his head. "That was weird," Sasuke murmured.

"What was?" Neji asked and Sasuke jumped as they both sat down again.

"Oh. Uh, this guy..." _Is no longer there,_ Sasuke thought in irritation. _Now I look like some sort of freak. Great._

"It's nothing," he changed the subject quickly. "Was that Tenten up there?" Neji pierced a piece of pasta.

"Yeah. She hadn't met Naruto yet. Sorry we took so long."

"Doesn't matter. Except Shikamaru is really shit company." All three turned to look at Shikamaru asleep on the table.

"Is he always like that?" Naruto asked, cheeks full of crisps.

"Always," Sasuke and Neji answered simultaneously.

"He's always slept through every lesson we've had since we were six and then woke up in the last few minutes and did the work in two seconds flat," Neji smiled. "Arrogant bastard." Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"I can hear you, you know." All three jumped when Shikamaru spoke.

"Then fucking talk to us," Sasuke said irritably. He'd just noticed that Neji's hand was resting on Naruto's own tan one.

_What the hell? It's that guy again..._ Sasuke thought in surprise. He was standing by the door, eyes blank and staring. People passing by all turned to look at him but he seemed to not notice any of them. Instead those creepy, focused green eyes were staring immovably at...

Naruto.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at this stranger. He was certain this guy was looking at Naruto. A wave of possessiveness washed over him, unexplained and irrational. After all Sasuke was nothing to Naruto. His boyfriend's best friend.

When Sasuke looked back again the boy turned his gaze away from Naruto and Neji and looked directly at Sasuke. For a pause they locked gazes and then with a gesture that seemed like a challenge he slid through the door and out of sight. Sasuke reacted almost immediately.

"Can you stay here with my stuff for a moment?" he interrupted Naruto's story of his last psychology lesson where the teacher had thrown a pen at him. "I've just seen someone I need to talk to." Neji nodded, never taking his eyes off the blonde.

"Sure, Sasuke!" Naruto grinned. Sasuke stood up abruptly and dashed after the guy, leaving Shikamaru asleep and Neji still absorbed in Naruto's story. He skidded out of the door, almost crashing into a group of Beauty therapy girls. He brushed them off and raced towards the main stairs. He stopped in surprise to find the boy waiting for him at the bottom of the staircase. He stared at Sasuke blankly for a moment before taking the first step. Mystified Sasuke followed.

Sasuke followed him up to the first floor and then to the second. As they went up the number of people grew less and less. Finally Sasuke could see that the boy had stopped and was waiting for him in one of the breakout areas that the college had, open spaces with chairs and radiators by large sunny windows. The third floor was empty. All the students were downstairs and the teachers were in the staffroom at the other end.

He wore black. From his trainers to his jacket plain, unmarked black. His eyes were ringed from insomnia or makeup. At this distance Sasuke couldn't tell. What was the most noticeable thing about him though was the shocking red hair. The sunlight from behind him reflected off it giving it many different shades of the same colour like autumn leaves. He was waiting patiently for Sasuke to climb the staircase. Sasuke took care to stand a few feet away. For a few moments they stared at each other silently.

"What do you want?" Sasuke demanded.

"You're in love with that blonde boy, aren't you?"

"What?" Sasuke hissed in shock. "No, I'm not in love with him!" The boy's mouth twitched.

"Ok, if that's what you want to believe," he said, tilting his head. "But you are attracted to him, aren't you?" Sasuke opened and shut his mouth, giving away his thoughts. That irritating half smile reappeared again.

"Why don't you just take him?" he suggested. Sasuke's voice box suddenly began working again.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said icily. "He's my best friend's boyfriend. If I did have any feelings for him – and I _don't_ – then I wouldn't just 'take him' as you suggested. And what the hell were you doing perving on Naruto anyway?"

"Well, firstly it's incredibly obvious you like him. And I'm guessing it won't take long for your friend to work that out even if blondie is utterly blind to it. And secondly," He raised his eyebrows slightly. "I wasn't...perving on him. The blonde anyway."

"So what the hell do you want?" Sasuke growled. He was unnerved by how blunt and astute this boy was.

"That's not a very nice way to talk to someone who's going to help you, is it?" the redhead snarled. "What I'm saying is I have an idea."

"For what?" Sasuke asked suspiciously, slightly aware of the answer.

"To break them up, of course."


End file.
